


Crimson Love Part II - Loki Fanfic

by Dme94



Series: Crimson Love [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Adventure, Asgard, Asgardian Sorcery, Conflict, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dme94/pseuds/Dme94
Summary: 6 months have passed since Thor and Jane’s wedding. The construction of the royal palace is finally finished. Asgard is back, stronger than ever. Michelle receives a letter from her close friend John. A trip back to London. Could it be good? Bad? Only time will tell!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The design of the royal palace is inspired by the castle from the movie “Frozen”. 
> 
> https://ohmy.disney.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/whats-your-disney-fortune-10-arendelle.jpg

In the middle of the fjords, sitting on water, is a grand structure. The brick and stone walls hold it up high with many floors and towers. A great stone bridge connects the palace to land, which leads to the village. A thin blanket of snow sits on the surfaces all around, the last trace of winter. Spring is blossoming, bringing new life. This is the new home of Asgard.

In the master chamber, there is a balcony that holds a view of the rising sun, past the ocean. A cool breeze brushes gently against my long black curls. My red nightgown hugs my form and reaches down to my thighs. I inhale a deep breath, taking in the fresh air after having been through a harsh winter.

“Finally! Warmth!” I stretch my arms out and allow the sun’s rays to embrace me.  
“The winter was too harsh for you?” Loki asks from inside the chamber. “I didn’t think it was _that_ bad.”  
“Easy for you to say! You’re made for the winter. I’m more for the warmth.”  
“Yes, we are quite the opposite, aren’t we?” Loki wraps his arms around me from behind.  
“It’s like that cliche, opposites _do_ attract,” I place my hands on his arms.  
“Mm, that they do,” his warm breath tickles my ear.

His lips trace down the side of my neck, causing me to giggle.

“At least we get to enjoy the new palace during the summer,” I say. “The long six months of construction in the winter was hard work, but it proves worth it.”  
“We have a proper master bedchamber and a whole quarter of the palace to ourselves,” Loki continues to whisper into my ear.  
“I guess that comes with your title as a prince...” I sigh.

I lower my gaze in thought.

“We’ve only been living in the new palace a week,” Loki notices I’m in thought. “Is everything to your liking, Love?”  
“Everything is great! Our magic and the labor of the Asgardian people made this palace possible...” I assure him. “I just need to get used to this royal treatment.”

Loki scoffs and plants a kiss on my cheek.

“Do not fret. Your prince will show you proper royal etiquette,” he turns me around and snakes his arms around my hips.  
“Oh, is that so?” I smirk up at him.

Just as our lips are about to meet, there is a knock at our room door.

“Save it for later,” I tease him by stopping midway of a kiss.

I rush over to the tall chamber doors and open one side.

“My lady,” an elder maid bows her head.  
“Good morning,” I bow my head.  
“Breakfast is prepared in the dining hall.”  
“Thank you. We’ll be down soon.”

She bows her head again and takes her leave.

“Loki, breakfast is ready,” I am about to fully open the door.

Loki presses his right hand against the door and shuts it. He’s standing less than a foot in front of me, his right arm to the left of my head. His green robe is slightly open, revealing his muscular chest.

“I’m sure the food needs to cool down a bit...” Loki whispers.

He presses his warm body against mine, pinning me against the chamber door. I keep my arms at my sides.

“I think you need to cool down a bit,” I give him a sly smile.

He lowers his face to mine, seeking my eyes with his. His left hand slithers up my right thigh.

“You know I don’t like to miss breakfast,” I gaze into his eyes with a smirk.

Before he can meet his lips with mine, I teleport away to the dresser. He stops where he was going to kiss me, and a smirk spreads on his lips.

“Tsk tsk tsk,” I hold a finger up as I hold a burgundy medieval-style blouse. “The more you push, the more I tease.”  
“You’re making me suffer,” he turns and heads to his dresser.  
“If it helps, you’re not the only one suffering.”

He scoffs as he grabs a green medieval-style tunic, shaking his head with a smile.

— —

Loki and I are going out for a stroll through the village to further inspect our architecture. He and I designed the palace and the village square. People are setting up food stands and decorating with lovely colors. Everyone looks excited for spring.

“I can’t wait for the farmer’s market!” I exclaim. “There will be so much food to choose from!”  
“You won’t have to worry about seeking out food,” Loki explains. “Everything you need will be at the palace upon your request.”  
“Where’s the fun in that? Besides, you’re the prince. I’m technically not of any royalty. I’m just the royal guest.”

Loki slows his tracks at my statement. He always forgets. _I’m not of royalty._ Surely, I get the treatment of it, but I hold no official title. Jane is Queen of Asgard now that she’s married to Thor, and she’s Asgardian too. Loki is the Prince of Asgard, seeing as he’s Thor’s brother. Loki brushes this thought away for the moment seeing as I’m walking further away from him.

As we continue to walk, the people bow their heads to us in salutation.

“Lady Michelle!” A bunch of children bombard me with hugs.  
“Hello, little ones!” I smile excitedly.  
“Can you tell us a story?” A chunky, brunette boy pleads.   
“Of course I can! Gather around, children!” I motion for them to listen.

Loki watches from aside as I begin the story. His eyes study me in deep thought. Throughout the six months of construction, I’ve gotten to know the children of the village well. My dramatic stories always amaze them, just like it did to the children of the orphanage back in London. This always warms Loki’s heart, knowing how dear children are to me. But that comment I made earlier: _I’m just a royal guest_. It’s still on Loki’s mind.

“Afternoon, brother!” Thor pats Loki’s back, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
“Afternoon,” Loki nods. “How was your trip to the city?”  
“Good. We had Jane and the baby checked out and ran a few errands. Everything is well.”  
“She’s at it again, huh?” Jane stands next to Thor as she gazes over at me telling the story.  
“Children are dear to her heart,” Loki nods as he continues to watch me.  
“She’ll be a great aunt to our child,” Jane gently rubs her enlarged stomach.  
“And you’ll find out next time!” I conclude the story, earning me a groan from the kids. “Go on now! Run along!”  
“Thanks, Lady Michelle!”

The kids wave goodbye to me as I make my way over to Jane.

“How’s the little bun in the oven?” I bend slightly down to Jane’s stomach.  
“Doing well,” Jane smiles. “The doctor said the baby is developing well and healthy.”  
“How far long are you now?”  
“Just turned 6 months.”  
“Wow. You’re almost here, buddy,” I gently pat Jane’s stomach. “Still want the gender to be a surprise?”  
“Yes, though Thor strongly believes it’s a boy.”  
“I can sense it! Mark my words,” Thor holds a determined fist up.  
“Oh, before we forget!” Jane takes out an envelope from her bag. “Here is a letter from London.”  
“It’s from John,” I take the envelope. “Hm. And it’s expedited mail. Must be important.”

I tear the end of the white envelope and slip the letter out. Thor, Jane and Loki await my response to the letter patiently.

“What?!” My eyes widen as I jump a bit.   
“What’s the matter?” Loki is surprised at my sudden burst.  
“John is having a fundraiser for the orhpanage! And so many possible donors are going to be there!” I stare at the letter in awe.  
“Donors?” Thor is perplexed.  
“Basically, some pretty rich people will be there to give money,” I briefly explain. “The orphanage runs primarily on private donations. This is huge and an amazing opportunity for the orphanage!”

I’m practically jumping on my tiptoes in excitement.

“When is the fundraiser?” Jane asks.  
“This Saturday night! It was a suddenly planned event so that’s why he expedited this invitation.”  
“But you no longer work at the orphanage,” Loki crosses his arms. “What purpose would you have there?”  
“I’m a great talker,” I proudly place my fists on my hips. “And when John and I tag team, so many things are possible! I’ll be... an ambassador for the orphanage.”

I stare at the letter while biting my bottom lip with a grin.

“Then I have to leave by tonight!” I gasp. “Excuse me! I have to pack!”

I wave goodbye and sprint off to the palace, leaving the group watching after me.

“Once she’s worked up for something, she’ll stop at nothing,” Jane laughs.  
“That’s what worries me,” Loki sighs with his arms still crossed. 

— —

I hum a tune as I pack a suitcase, the same one I had when I first arrived in Norway. I continue to fold my non-Asgardian clothes and place them in the black suitcase. Loki walks into the bedchamber and closes the door after him. He sees how excited I am. Loki understands why I’m so thrilled, despite not having settled his feelings toward John. Because John and I regularly write letters to one another, Loki feels a sense of jealousy.

“So you’re leaving tonight,” Loki stands with his back against the door. “To be with _him_...”  
“I know you aren’t too fond of John and our relationship...”  
“He only invited _you_?”  
“Well, I haven’t mentioned you... _us_ , in the letters we’ve been writing.”

Loki is surprised a bit.

“Why haven’t you?” He asks.  
“You know I can’t go around telling people I’m with a god,” I scoff a bit.  
“And where do you intend to stay when you get there?”  
“He’s offered me to stay at his flat for the time I’m there...”

Loki grimaces at the thought of me staying at another man’s home.

“I’m coming with you,” he immediately insists.  
“Oh, really? I wasn’t sure you’d be up for it,” I reply.  
“And allow you to sleep in the same vicinity of another man? Of course not!”

I sense his jealousy. I stop folding a shirt with a sigh and turn my attention to him with a slight smile.

“Come,” I hold my hand out to him.

His serious demeanor makes him hesitate but he can’t resist my warm smile. He pushes off the door and walks over to me.

“You know you don’t have to worry,” I hold his hands in mine. “If anything, this will be a perfect opportunity for you and John to get to know each other.”  
“You know I don’t make friends easily...” he grumbles.  
“Can you at least try? For me?”

He gazes into my pleading brown eyes, knowing he melts every time he looks into them.

“For you,” he finally nods.  
“Thank you!” I peck him on the lips. “You got packing to do!”


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage driver loads the covered wagon with two large suitcases. The sun is about to set soon.

“You made sure you have everything you need?” Jane asks.  
“We might have to pick up some extra clothes that help us blend in better,” I answer as I glance down at my burgundy sweater and dark jeans. “Don’t wanna walk around looking like we’re in a Shakespearean play.”  
“Yes, that’s right,” Jane laughs as she recalls how she and Thor have to switch their attire whenever they leave to the city.

Jane and I continue our conversation. Thor and Loki stand nearby.

“Think you can manage the palace without my aid?” Loki jokes.  
“Not a problem,” Thor smiles. “The spell you and Michelle cast on Asgard hides us well. You need not worry.”

Loki nods as his eyes gaze away in thought.

“What’s on your mind?” Thor notices.  
“Just...thinking,” Loki shakes his head.  
“You’re still jealous of that John fellow?”  
“Don’t tease.”  
“Relax. I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Thor lightly punches Loki’s arm. “Take this chance to work on that.”  
“Ready?” I break the conversation.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Loki shrugs.

Loki holds a hand out to help me climb into the carriage. He follows after me.

“Have fun and stay outta trouble, you two!” Jane waves.  
“Take good care of her,” I tell Thor.

With that, the two brown horses cluck their hooves as they carry the carriage off.

— —

Loki stares out the plane window. The ocean sparkles under the moonlight down below. His fingers rub his chin as he’s lost in thought.

“You okay?” I place my hand on his.  
“Hm? Oh, yes,” he avoids my gaze.  
“You don’t have to worry about John,” I assure him. “You know he’s like a brother to me. He’s really the only family I have.”

Loki keeps his eyes lowered in thought.

“John can be protective of me, especially from other men...but once you get to know him, he’s laid back. You’ll see.”  
“He doesn’t even know we’re together.”  
“Yea, I should’ve mentioned that detail in our letters...”  
“What do you write to him about anyway? I respect your privacy and trust you, but I’m just curious as to what you two write about.”  
“Just everyday stuff. He tells me about how the orphanage is doing and what he’s been doing as the director there. The last six months have been great. He’s done so much for the orphanage.”  
“You always speak so highly of him...”  
“And I always speak highly of _you_ ,” I peck him on the lips.

Loki looks into my eyes and sees my loving gaze. Perhaps he can turn this trip into his favor. 

“Care for some wine?” A flight attendant stops in the aisle with a cart.  
“Um, no thank you,” the thought of any wine or liquor makes my stomach turn.  
“I’m fine,” Loki turns his eyes to me in surprise.

The flight attendant walks away with the cart.

“You usually love wine,” Loki wonders. “You don’t want any?”  
“Nah, I think the peanuts didn’t sit well with me,” I place my hand over my stomach. “Don’t wanna make things worse for me on this flight.”

Loki ponders for a moment but then dismisses it.

— —

Loki and I make our way through the crowd of travelers. I’m pulling my suitcase behind me and Loki does the same with his.

“So many of them...” Loki mutters as he glances around at the people with his head slightly lowered.  
“Airports tend to be pretty busy...” I laugh at his tense expression.  
“Michelle!” I hear a familiar voice exclaim ahead.

I dart my head in the direction and see John waving his hand.

“John!” I happily scurry over while dragging my suitcase behind me.  
“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” John smiles as he and I embrace.

Loki almost drags his feet toward us, watching us with a contained scowl.

“John, you remember Loki...” I break away from the hug.  
“Ah yes. Your acquaintance I met before your leave to Norway,” John nods.  
“I assure you, I am no acquaintance to Michelle at this point,” Loki is bothered at John’s wording.  
“Actually...” I think on my feet. “We should discuss this over dinner! What do you say?”  
“I’d love to,” John turns a smile to me. “Come on, now. Our taxi is waiting outside.”

John reaches for my suitcase but Loki quickly takes the handle.

“I can take it for her,” Loki firmly states.  
“Very well, then,” John nods.

John leads the way. I turn my gaze to Loki and see he’s not enthusiastic. I shoot him a pleading smile and he sighs.

— —

John has taken us to a nearby phone store to activate temporary cell phones for our stay in London. I’ve gotten a cheap, basic smart phone, which is all I need to contact John. Loki, on the other hand, refuses to use such a device. He gets annoyed at not knowing how to use it so he denied one. He argues that he can use the hotel phone if necessary.  

We’re sitting at a dinner table at the vegetarian restaurant John and I always went to. I’ve ordered a veggie burger with fries, sparkling water, and a strawberry shake. Loki has the same order I have while John has ordered a veggie steak.

“You’ve done an amazing job during your time as director!” I finish eating a fry.  
“Well, I wouldn’t have gotten the chance if you didn’t recommend me in your place,” John expresses gratitude.

Loki keeps his gaze lowered at his fries. I see this and decide it’s time to break the news to John.

“So John...” I wipe my mouth with a napkin. “Since we’re here, we’ve decided to break the news to you in person.”  
“News?” John cuts a piece of his steak.  
“Loki and I are together,” I reach for Loki’s hand.  
“Together? As in dating?” John is surprised.  
“Yeah, I guess you can say that,” I smile at Loki.  
“Hm. Just some seven months ago, you both barely knew each other,” John takes a piece of the steak into his mouth. “How’d that happen?”

I grimace as I suddenly feel a churn in my stomach.

“What’s the matter?” Loki ignores John’s question and turns his attention to me.  
“I took a few bites of this burger and...now I don’t feel so good,” I rub my stomach.  
“I’ll have something else ordered for you,” John waves a waiter over.  
“I’ll be back,” I get up from my chair and head to the restroom.  
“How can I help you?” The waiter asks.  
“The burger didn’t sit well with my friend,” John replies. “Can you please get her more sparkling water and a salad instead?”  
“No problem,” the waiter takes my plate of food and carries it away.

John and Loki are left alone at the table.

“So...how did you and Michelle meet again?” John breaks the brief silence.  
“It was under...an unexpected turn of events,” Loki carefully answers. “We didn’t plan on running into each other.”  
“Hm,” John nods as he chews on a piece of his steak. “So is this serious from your part?”  
“In what sense?”  
“Do you plan on having a long term relationship with Michelle? Or are you just interested in a fling?”  
“Of course it’s serious,” Loki frowns at the question.  
“Alright, I’m just checking,” John chuckles. “Michelle is like a sister to me. I just want to make sure her heart isn’t being toyed with.”  
“I can assure you, I have her heart in the best interest.”  
“Right,” John eyes Loki.

Loki senses doubt from him. At the same time, however, he’s impressed by John’s bluntness.

“Phew!” I sit back in my chair.  
“How are you feeling?” Loki asks.  
“Better. I think it was just the peanuts from the flight still in my system.”  
“Yeah, you can’t always trust airline food,” John laughs. “I ordered you a salad instead with more sparkling water. It should be lighter for the stomach.”  
“Thank you,” I smile at him.  
“Would you still like to stay at my flat for your visit? I can pull out an air mattress for you both.”  
“No worries! Loki and I have booked a hotel room nearby,” I assure him. “I don’t want us to intrude.”

The waiter brings the salad and places it in front of me and places a bottle of sparkling water next to it.

“Thank you,” I smile.

The waiter nods and returns the smile.

“So what’s it like in Norway?” John asks.  
“It’s beautiful!” I exclaim. “It’s a good break from the busy city lifestyle.”  
“Do you live together?”  
“Loki and I live with his brother,” I carefully choose my words. “His brother is expecting a baby with his wife.”  
“Congratulations,” John nods at Loki. “I’m sure you’ll be a great uncle.”

I smile and hold Loki’s hand. John sees Loki is affected by what he’s just said.

“Oh, I apologize if I said anything offensive,” John says.  
“No, it’s...quite alright...” Loki keeps his gaze lowered.  
“So do you have everything planned for the fundraiser on Saturday?” I change topic.  
“Ah, yes. So many great donors will be attending,” John explains. “You and I will be able to work our magic.”  
“Just five more days. Can’t wait for Saturday!”


	3. Chapter 3

The fundraiser is two days away. John and I spent time at the orphanage planning out the event the last few days. Loki of course served as a spectator. He’s been observing John closely, not wasting a moment. John has been doing the same, noticing how protective Loki is of me. He is thankful of it, but he still needs more time to fully confide in him.

It’s a Thursday evening and Loki and I are out getting some frozen yogurt. It’s from the same place we’d gone to before leaving for Norway. We’re strolling down the park path, where we can see the beautiful Ferris wheel. The warm weather makes for a perfect night out for a walk. I’m wearing a white puffed sleeve shirt with a maroon gypsy skirt. Loki is wearing a dark green dress shirt with black regular fit jeans.

“You remember the last time we were here while eating frozen yogurt?” I say before taking in a spoonful of yogurt.  
“Of course. It was the first time I realized I was falling in love with you...” Loki shyly admits before eating some frozen yogurt.  
“Really? You knew as soon as then?”  
“Maybe even sooner... Do you recall the gaze you shot at me when you’d been fleeing from us through the crowd?”  
“Oh yeah,” I chuckle.  
“That’s when you’d first captivated me. I didn’t know how to react...it was really love at first sight.”  
“I’m quite the charmer, hm?” I give him a smug smile with my chin held high, making Loki laugh.  
“The exact opposite of me... I’m sure John can compliment you well in that sense.”  
“John and I are both social butterflies...but that doesn’t mean we’re more compatible as a couple. We’re more compatible as siblings, you know this.”

Loki takes a bite out of his frozen yogurt. He keeps his gaze lowered in thought, recalling the comment I made about myself back in Asgard: royal guest. Nothing more. If that is the case, then what does that mean? How can he make me more than just a guest?

“Whatcha thinking about?” I nudge him while eating a chocolate chip.   
“Oh...nothing,” he shakes his head and takes a hold of my hand.

He leads us to the black iron fence by the body of water. I let go of his hand and lean my elbows on the railing, continuing to eat my dessert. He leans his left hip on the fence, facing me less than a foot away. We both stare out into the distance, enjoying our dessert.

“Do you...enjoy being a royal guest, as you put it?” Loki breaks the silence.  
“Hm? Back in Asgard?” I think for a moment. “It’s a lot different compared to how I spent the majority of my life back in Chicago and here in London...”  
“But...do you like it?”  
“It’ll take some time getting used to, but I can manage...as long as I can be with you, I don’t care where we live.”

I turn and lean my back against the railing on my elbows, holding the now empty cup.

“Why so interested?” I ask.  
“Just wondering...” Loki finishes his yogurt.

I stare at him for a moment in wonder. My gaze then turns to a black SUV on the street across the park field. A person sitting in the driver’s seat wearing black glasses watches me. I stare back in wonder as he raises the dark tinted window and drives off. Loki notices my attention somewhere else and glances over where I’m looking.

“What is it?” He asks.  
“Oh...it’s nothing,” I shrug but am unsure of what I just witnessed. “Let’s get back to the hotel.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT WARNING

Tonight is the big night. A venue has been rented for the fundraiser on the 10th floor of a building. The large glass windows give a breathtaking view of the city lights in the evening. At least a dozen donors have turned up, mostly of older age. They’re dressed elegantly nonetheless. John is representing the orphanage, so his hosting game needs to be on par. The orphanage is depending on it.

Waiters tend to the guests, holding silver platters with either wine or fancy finger food. It’s well past half way through the event time. Loki stands near the wine table, scanning his eyes around the crowd. He’s wearing an all black tuxedo with his jet black hair tucked behind his ears as usual. He didn’t want to be there. It was obvious. One thing he didn’t expect doing is standing in a room full of wealthy, pompous humans. They only wish to donate their money to make themselves look better in the eyes of society. Loki can see right through them.

Despite their presence, there’s one thing this evening that’s bothering him the most: John and I having the time of our lives. He is watching me across the venue, laughing and carrying conversation alongside John. I look so into the conversation. The donors John and I are conversing with are also enjoying themselves. Loki eyes John down: the navy blue tuxedo with a white undershirt and black tie; his slim but fit stature; clean cut blonde hair; blue eyes. He carries himself with so much confidence, so much charisma - something that Loki lacks.

The thoughts keep racing in his mind as he catches John place his hand on my lower back while laughing. My burgundy mermaid dress hugged my body well, exposing my curvy body. It wasn’t anything serious as it was a slight touch and only a brief moment. But in Loki’s mind, it was exaggerated.

“Wine, sir?” A waiter holds a wine bottle and a wine glass on a silver platter.  
“Fill it up,” Loki demands.

The waiter fills the wine glass. Loki keeps his eyes on John and I as he hastily grabs the glass and jugs it. The waiter stares at him with slight wide eyes, trying not to offend him.

“Another,” Loki places the wine glass on the platter.

The waiter obliges and fills it up again. Loki takes it and gulps it down. He places the glass on the platter, gesturing to have it filled up again.

At this point, John and I have moved on to another wealthy couple. We are now slightly closer to where Loki is standing, so he can hear the conversation a little better.

“John, my boy!” The older man exclaims. “Such a nice event you’ve put together.”  
“On such a short notice as well,” the man’s wife adds.  
“Well, I couldn’t have pulled it off alone,” John gestures to me.  
“You make such a lovely couple!” The woman remarks.

Loki nearly spits his wine out. The waiter has now gotten a new wine bottle, as Loki has finished the first one.

“Oh, no, we’re not a couple,” I clarify. “He and I are practically brother and sister.”  
“Such a shame. You both would make a charming couple,” the woman continues. “Imagine the children.”

Loki grips the wine glass hard enough it shatters. The waiter at this point is slightly disturbed.

“Would you like a napkin, sir?” He offers hesitantly.  
“More wine,” Loki demands.

The waiter stumbles for another wine glass and fills it up.

“Michelle used to work for the orphanage,” John continues the conversation. “She was offered the position of director, but kindly declined it.”  
“I recommended him in my place instead,” I add. “I knew he would be just as good a director as me. The orphanage is in good hands.”  
“We can see that,” the older man nods.

Loki has already finished the second bottle of wine. The waiter is astonished at his tolerance.

“Keep them coming,” Loki instructs with the flick of his fingers.    
“But sir...surely, you’ve had enough,” the waiter cautions.

Loki shoots him a glare. The waiter nods and hurries for another bottle. Glass, after glass, after glass. It takes four wine bottles to finally get Loki tipsy. At this point, Loki has made the waiter drink wine with him. They watch as John and I take some of the finger food from a waiter while chatting up two couples.

“Look at him...thinks he can show off my woman...” Loki mutters before gulping down a glass of wine.  
“Who’s your woman again?” The waiter asks.  
“The most beautiful woman here, of course!” He points his finger while holding the wine glass in my direction across the venue.  
“That’s _your_ woman? Oh, she’s gorgeous!”  
“Watch yourself,” Loki drunkenly warns.  
“Oops. Sorry.”

The waiter pours another glass of wine for Loki.

“I love her...with all my heart,” Loki grumbles. “It just...angers me to see her with another man.”  
“Yeah, they look like a good couple,” the waiter states, earning him an annoyed glare from Loki. “But it’s normal! It’s normal to feel that way about someone you love... Do they have any history together?”  
“I dare not imagine. He’s a brother to her.”  
“Then you need not worry! I’m sure if you love her so much, you can trust her.”  
“It’s not her I’m worried about...it’s _other men_ I don’t trust.”  
“Hm. And this John guy is the only threat thus far?”  
“I can tolerate other men...as long as they do not cross a certain line with her,” Loki finishes another glass. “But the relationship she has with _him_ worries me.”  
“Oh. I see...” the waiter fills up Loki’s wine glass again.

Loki sees a waiter about to walk by where John is standing. With a flick of his finger, he causes the waiter to trip. The filled wine glasses on the silver platter spill on John’s right shoulder. Loki takes his filled wine glass from the waiter and smirks before gulping it down.

“Ooo, that’ll need some serious dry cleaning,” the waiter grimaces at John.

My eyes dart from John to Loki. I spot the slight smirk Loki has at John as he cleans himself up. I excuse myself from the conversation and make my way toward Loki.

“Whoa, your lady is heading this way,” the waiter warns Loki. “And she does _not_ look happy.”  
“She has quite the temper,” Loki grins.  
“You say that like it’s a good thing.”  
“What’s going on?” I stop in front of Loki with my arms crossed.   
“Enjoying some wine, my darling,” Loki drinks another glass.  
“You’ve clearly had enough to drink,” I take the wine glass from him.  
“I tried to tell him...” the waiter attempts to save himself. “He seems pretty upset.”  
“You are dismissed!” Loki quickly states, causing the waiter to scurry away.  
“What’s going on?” I’m worried.  
“This event is going rather well. I figured...I’d enjoy some wine before these pompous Midgardians suck it all up.”  
“You’re drunk. It’s time to go,” I wrap my arm around his to help him from stumbling.

I lead us to where John has finished cleaning himself up.

“We’ll be heading out,” I say.  
“Already?” John is surprised.  
“You missed a spot,” Loki points out a wine stain on John’s white undershirt.  
“It’s been a long night,” I sternly gaze at Loki who’s holding back a grin. “I’m sure we’ve done our job here.”  
“Very well,” John nods. “Have a good night.”

With that, I head to the exit of the venue, Loki drunkenly tottering alongside me. He reaches for some finger food from a waiter we walk by.

“Have you to tried these, darling? They’re not as bad as I thought,” Loki shoves the pastry into his mouth with a smug face.

— —

Loki stumbles into the hotel room. I close the door after me and lock it.

“I hope you feel better after embarrassing John like that,” I place my hands on my hips.  
“What ever do you mean?” Loki drunkenly denies.  
“I sensed your magic. And I didn’t even have to sense it to know you were responsible for that.”  
“You know me so well.”

I sigh and lower my head.

“Why were you so upset?” I ask. “I know you didn’t want to be there.”  
“I just couldn’t stand there and watch _him_ show off _my_ woman,” Loki leans against the wall to keep from stumbling.

I let out a smile and scoff.

“You’re really that jealous?” I ask. “I told you already: _no one_ is going to steal me away from you.”

Loki stares carefully at me.

“Who else can deal with your shenanigans?” I tease.

No one else can handle Loki the way I do. He knows it well. And he sees I have a point. As long as he has my heart and I have his, no one can come between us.

“You look so beautiful when you’re angry,” Loki admits, his back leaning sloppily against the wall.

His eyes trace down every curve of my body as his mouth hangs slightly open.

“What are you doing?” I eye him as he bites his lower lip.  
“I’m simply...admiring the beauty of my goddess...” his eyes work their way back up to mine.

This is the first time I see Loki drunk. I guess him seeing John and I together depressed him so much he had to drink to cope with it. Part of me feels guilty but he quickly gets over it. I feel myself blush as I watch him eye me up and down again. His eyes return to mine, full of passion and lust. I then recall how rare it is to see him wear a tuxedo. This black one makes him look so sharp and attractive.

“You’ve been teasing me since our departure from Asgard...” Loki stares at me with half open eyes.

He pushes off the wall with his shoulder and saunters over to me.

“I can’t control myself much longer...” he whispers as he stands less than an inch in front of me.  
“It seems the wine has made you much bolder than usual...” I give him a flirtatious smile.

His left arm curls around my right hip while his right hand caresses my left cheek. He lowers his face toward mine, locking his seductive blue eyes with mine. I feel myself heat up at his touch and gaze. He closes the gap with a passionate kiss. The taste of fine grape wine rubs on my tongue from his. I can’t resist him either and let him take full control. After a few seconds of making out, Loki grasps my buttocks and lifts me off my feet. He takes my legs and wraps them around his waist while still kissing. He turns around and pins me up against the wall. Using his hips to support me, he occupies his hands to massage my thighs under my dress. He breaks the kissing and works his lips down my neck. His hands work their way up my waist and to the front zipper of my dress. With a swift pull, he reveals my strapless black lace bra, quickly undoing the front hook. The sight of my erect nipples sends another rush of blood to his erection. He lowers his head to my right breast and sucks at the nipple. I tilt my head back a bit at the wave of pleasure from it, holding back a moan. Loki notices I’m holding back.

“Why so quiet?” He breathes.  
“You gotta work to earn my moans,” I purr into his ear.

He accepts the challenge with a smirk. As he plants a rough kiss on my mouth, he reaches for the zipper of his pants. His pants fall at his thighs and he lowers his black boxers. His hand reaches for my panties and tears them off. He’s really working. Once he has access, he plunges his manhood into me. A gasp escapes my lips, causing Loki to smirk excitedly. He begins to thrust, my body rising and falling against the wall. Waves of pleasure pulse through our bodies. Loki grips my thighs with both hands, increasing his speed and roughness. He locks eyes with mine as I begin to moan. My right hand digs into the back of his head while the left holds his clenching jaw. The sight of my breasts bouncing with every rough thrust drives him even wilder. A deep groan escapes his mouth as he feels himself almost at his climax.

“Tell me,” he breathes. “Tell me when you’re coming.”

His thrusts keep going. I tilt my head back and pull his head next to mine.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” I gasp into his ear.

That was enough to make him explode. The sound of me reaching my climax always drives him mad. He halts his thrusts and leans against me. We catch our breaths, heaving.

“Why don’t you...drink often...” I smile in between breaths.

Loki gazes at me and lets out a low chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki slowly opens his eyes. He squints and turns and lifts his head with a groan. His attention turns to the sound of me coughing in the bathroom across from the queen sized bed.

“Are you all right?” Loki calls out in a tired voice.  
“Yeah...Yeah I’m fine...” I say after spitting.

Loki rolls on to his back on the mattress and stretches his naked body under the sheets. He hears the bathroom faucet run as I wash my mouth.

“That fancy food from the fundraiser really did a number on me,” I groan as I rub my stomach under my white, silk nightgown.   
“Perhaps the wine also didn’t help either,” Loki suggests.   
“I didn’t have any.”

I make my way over to the bed and sit at the edge. The clock reads 11:37am.

“Wow. It’s pretty late to be in bed,” I’m surprised.  
“Get back here,” Loki groans and pulls me under the covers with him.

He holds me close with my back facing him. I smile to myself as he kisses the back of my head.

“Do you even remember last night?” I ask.   
“Every single moment,” he slightly smirks to himself with his eyes closed.   
“You were really worked up.”

I turn on my back and push the sheets past my stomach. Loki lifts his head to rest it in his right hand, supporting himself on his elbow.

“I liked it...” I nervously say.   
“Liked what?” Loki looks down at me as I avoid his gaze.   
“You were rough...I enjoyed it,” I shyly admit.

Loki licks his lips at my words with a smile.

“If you care to continue...” his eyes glance at my body in the silk gown. “I’d be more than obliged.”

He positions himself over me, in between my legs, supporting himself with both hands on either side of my head.

“I’m sure you would...” I bite my lower lip with a grin as I eye his body up and down.

He lowers his face to mine and we kiss. As his right hand is making its way up my inner thigh, my cell phone rings. I reach for it on the nightstand to the right of the bed as Loki continues to kiss my neck.

“It’s John,” I see his caller ID.   
“What does _he_ want?” Loki growls as he pushes himself off me.   
“Hello?” I answer. “Yeah, that’s fine... I’ll be there soon. Bye.”

Loki has sat himself at the edge of the bed to my left.

“He needs my help running some numbers,” I sit up. “Turns out that every single donor who attended the fundraiser chipped in!”  
“Does he not have someone _else_ to do it with him?” Loki grumbles.   
“He really wants me to be a part of this... He only sees it fair as I helped him out last night.”

Loki keeps his head lowered. I crawl over to him and hug him from behind, kneeling on the bed.

“The sooner I get there, the sooner I can finish and come back to you,” I speak softly to him. “Then we can go out and explore to enjoy our time in London, together.”

I feel his back rise and fall as he sighs deeply.

“Fine...I’ll just read some of my spell books...” he pouts.   
“I shouldn’t be gone for long,” I kiss his shoulder and crawl off the bed.

Seeing that I want to leave fast, I decide to get ready with my magic. A crimson ring spreads from the center of my body and spreads, revealing a maroon long sleeve with a small v-neck and grey boot-cut jeans with black flats. My black curls are also styled neatly on my shoulders with silver hoop earrings as accessories, complimenting my mother’s necklace. I walk over in front of Loki.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” I bend over and give him a kiss.

He holds my face in place gently with his hand on the back of my head to elongate the kiss.

“Be safe,” he says after breaking away from the kiss.   
“Stay outta trouble,” I give him a wink and smile.

He watches me take my phone and room key and head out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_DUN DUN DUN._

Loki jumps awake at the knocks on the door. He glances around for a moment, his eyes landing on the clock on the nightstand. It’s 4:24PM.

_DUN DUN DUN._

“Is that Michelle?” Loki wonders. “Did she lose her room key?”

He pushes the large spell book off his lap, pushes off the loveseat arm rest, and heads for the door. He hastily unlocks the door and swings it open. To his dismay, it’s John.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Loki doesn’t hide his disappointment. “What do you want?”  
“I was wondering if Michelle was here,” John ignores Loki’s lack of enthusiasm.

Loki’s eyes widen in surprise at John.

“I thought she was with you,” Loki is perplexed.  
“She never showed up to the orphanage,” John is also worried.  
“And you wait to tell me _now_ ,” Loki growls as he slams the door behind him and makes his way down the hallway.

Loki marches past John toward the hotel lobby.

“Maybe if you’d taken the phone I’d offered, you would have received my calls,” John retorts as he follows Loki.

Loki glances around the almost empty lobby.

“I’ve been blowing up her phone but no answer,” John says.  
“This wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t gone to you!” Loki grunts.  
“The _one_ time you choose not to accompany her!”

Loki grits his teeth. He calms himself knowing that arguing isn’t going to find me. After a few seconds, he makes his way outside the hotel with John following after him. They both dart their heads in all directions, hoping to see me walking up to them.

“It’s not like her to disappear without a trace,” Loki says. “This isn’t good...this isn’t good at all.”  
“The police station might be able to help,” John offers.  
“No, we can’t alert the authorities of this matter.”  
“Why the hell not?”

Loki makes a stern look at the ground as John gazes at him for an answer. How is he going to tell John that I’m a goddess? That he’s a god. About Asgard. About everything.

“So tell me! Why can’t we alert the authorities that Michelle is missing?” John is growing frustrated.  
“It’s very complicated to explain...” Loki rubs the sides of his mouth.  
“Try me.”

Loki looks at John for a second and decides the only way to explain is to show him.

“You asked for it,” Loki places a hand on John’s shoulder.  
“I asked for what?” John eyes him with a raised eyebrow.  
“Just make sure you watch your breathing.”

Suddenly, Loki and John are zooming through a colorful vortex.

“What the hell is this?!” John yells.  
“A shortcut,” Loki replies.

After a few more seconds, they arrive at their destination. John falls to his knees, coughing.

“Oh, get up. It wasn’t so bad,” Loki looks down at him.  
“What...was that?” John stumbles on to his feet.  
“A vortex,” Loki shrugs.  
“You say it so casually. Like it explains everything.”  
“There’s no time to explain everything.”

Loki walks up to a great stone building. John glances around and sees it’s early noon in a semi busy city street.

“Are we...are we in New York?” John is surprised. “What are we doing in New York City?”  
“There’s only one person who can find Michelle...” Loki tries to figure out a way to get access into the building. “I honestly don’t want to seek him but for Michelle’s sake, I’ll do anything.”  
“Wait, seek _who_ exactly?”  
“There is a lot you don’t know...about Michelle...and myself...”  
“What is there that Michelle hasn’t told me?”

Just as Loki is about to speak, a golden ring spins around his feet. He and John gaze down at it.

“Oh, not this again,” Loki groans.  
“What is that?” John points at it.

Before he can even answer, Loki falls through the ring and it disappears. John stands there in silence, appalled at what has just occurred.

“What...is going on?” John rubs his head.

John darts his head at the door of the building. It slowly opens, inviting him in.

“What other choice do I have?” John sighs.

He walks up the stone steps and through the entrance. The door closes after him. He walks in further as he gazes around. It looks like a museum and library. There are tall, massive shelves filled with books and items encased in glass.

“What brings you here?” A man asks to the left of John.

John turns to a man with dark brown hair and lines of grey hair on the sides of his head. He has a mustache and goatee. His outfit consists of a navy blue long sleeve shirt that reaches down to his knees and pants of a darker shade. A red cape with a tall collar drapes behind him.

“What brings you here?” The man asks again.  
“Oh, um,” John is still perplexed. “The man I came with...he’s the one who brought us here.”  
“Ah, yes.”

The man waves his fingers up in the air and a golden ring like before appears. Through it, Loki falls to the floor and lands on his stomach, groaning.

“Yeah...that’s him,” John raises an eyebrow at what’s been occurring.  
“That...was unnecessary...” Loki gets to his feet.  
“Be glad it wasn’t 30 minutes this time,” the man jokes.  
“If I didn’t have to seek your assistance, I’d retaliate,” Loki brushes his shoulders.  
“So tell me. What brings you back here?” The man asks Loki.  
“I need you to locate someone again,” Loki fixes the collar of his dark green dress shirt.  
“Give me a name.”  
“Michelle...of Asgard,” Loki adjusts his sleeves.  
“Of Asgard?” John questions. “What the hell is Asgard? And why are you wearing a cape?” John asks the man.  
“My name is Dr. Stephen Strange. I am Sorcerer Supreme. Master of the Mystic Arts. And it’s a cloak, not a cape.”  
“Alright! Alright!” Loki interrupts. “No need for the long introduction. I need to find her.”  
“What is the name again?”  
“Michelle of Asgard.”  
“Hm. Haven’t heard of her,” Stephen wonders for a moment.  
“She’s only regained her Asgardian powers less than a year ago.”  
“Ah. That explains it.”  
“Explains what?” John is still completely lost.  
“Perhaps the Book of Vishanti can provide some knowledge,” Stephen ignores John.

They are suddenly teleported to another location in the building. John flinches and darts around in confusion. Stephen goes to a book and begins to flip through the pages.

“I’ll need to find information on her kin...” Stephen gazes at the collection of books.  
“Her mother was a demigod,” Loki replies. “And her father...the God of Dark Magic.”

Stephen pauses and turns to Loki.

“Bard? The God of Dark Magic?” He is in disbelief.  
“Yes, I’m sure you know of him,” Loki nods.  
“I know all magic users well. And Bard is one to be feared.”  
“Was.”

Stephen stares at Loki in question again.

“Michelle killed Bard...along with Hela,” Loki says with a serious demeanor.  
“If this Michelle was able to kill not only the God of Dark Magic but also the Goddess of Death...then she must have immense power,” Stephen concludes.  
“Which is why I’m here,” Loki impatiently nods. “She’s disappeared without a trace. I’m worried it has to do with her power.”  
“Well, that’s enough information about her that I’ll need,” Stephen closes the book.

Stephen teleports them again to another room where a display case sits on a podium.

“Can you not do that?” John holds on to the nearest book shelf.  
“Michelle is the Goddess of Dark Magic which was gained through her father,” Stephen walks to an orb. “But The Book of Vishanti didn’t specify her power. What power exactly does she possess?”  
“The power of an infinity stone...one that has never been encountered before,” Loki responds.  
“The power of an infinity stone of which there is no information...” Stephen looks worried. “That’s not good.”  
“Enlighten me,” Loki forces a smile.  
“Her power can easily attract people with harmful intentions,” Stephen explains. “They may find a way to control her and use her power.”  
“It’s happened before,” Loki says. “This isn’t the first time Michelle disappears?” John questions.  
“Bard and Hela kidnapped Michelle and attempted to control her to use her power in order to gain rule over Earth,” Loki explains.  
“Hm. This is very bad,” Stephen nods.

He opens the display case with three curved legs. The glass covering rises and the orb inside levitates at the raise of his finger.

“With the Orb of Agamotto,” Stephen explains. “I can detect magic in use anywhere on the planet... If she’s in trouble, no doubt she’ll use her powers.”

Stephen concentrates and closes his eyes, holding his hands up to the floating orb.

“She’s not coming up...” Stephen says. “It seems that whoever has her...is masking her powers to not be located. A name is coming up, however....Hydra.”  
“Hydra?” Loki asks.  
“This is not good at all,” Stephen returns the orb into its case.  
“What’s wrong?” John asks.  
“Hydra is a world-wide subversive organization dedicated to global domination,” Stephen explains. “If they know of Michelle’s power, they have a plan in mind...and it’s not a good one.”  
“Can you pinpoint their location?” Loki asks.  
“There’s nothing I can sense. Even if I did, I advise you not to go alone,” Stephen warns. “Hydra is vast in numbers and you won’t easily waltz in.”  
“Then what do you advise I do?” Loki is growing frustrated.  
“Seek assistance from the Avengers.”  
“In case you didn’t know, I don’t have pleasant history with them...”  
“If you want to rescue Michelle and stop Hydra’s plans, that’s your only option. Judging by the circumstances, the Avengers are bound to get involved anyway.”

Loki lets out a deep sigh.

“Seek them. I will also offer you my assistance,” Stephen says. “I don’t plan to stand around while Hydra poses a threat to Earth.”

Loki looks up at him and nods.

“I can teleport you to the Avengers headquarters,” Stephen opens a portal. “Explain everything to them.”  
“What will you do?” Loki asks.  
“I need to find out more information on the power of the infinity stone Michelle harnesses. When I do, I’ll let you know immediately.”  
“Fair enough.”

Loki signals for John to follow. Before walking into the portal, Loki looks over at Stephen.

“Michelle means so much to me,” Loki states with utmost sincerity. “I thank you for your help.”

Stephen is taken aback, considering Loki’s attitude toward him in the past. He understands how important this is to him and gives him a nod. With that, Loki and John walk through the portal. The golden ring vanishes after they walk through. They find themselves inside the massive building known as the Avengers HQ.

“So we go for help from a sorcerer to the Avengers...” John rubs his neck. “What’s next?”

Suddenly, an alarm sets off.

“This isn’t going to look good...” Loki glances around the flashing lights.

Loki leads John down a corridor toward a steel door with an access pad to the right.

“This needs some sort of key and code...” Loki studies the pad.  
“Are you sure they’ll welcome us?” John doubts.  
“We’ll have to wait and see.”

The sliding doors open. Behind them are guards holding guns up at Loki and John.

“Freeze!” One guard instructs.  
“Relax, we don’t mean any harm,” Loki raises his arms.

The line of guards moves aside as someone walks past them toward Loki and John. A man with short dark hair and a goatee reveals himself.

“Well I’ll be damned,” the man is surprised to see Loki.  
“Hello, Tony,” Loki doesn’t sound enthused.  
“Tony Stark?” John exclaims. “It just keeps getting better and better.”


	7. Chapter 7

Tony has made the guards handcuff Loki and John. He leads them to a lab through sliding glass doors.

“So what brings you to the Avengers HQ?” Tony asks as he pops a chip into his mouth.  
“I need help from the Avengers,” Loki answers.  
“Help? From _us_?” Tony almost laughs. “With your history, it’s gonna be hard to trust you.”  
“What history does he have exactly?” John asks.  
“After what you did to New York.”  
“To New York...” John begins to realize. “No wonder you look so familiar! You caused a lot of damage to New York!”  
“It was under complicated circumstances...” Loki defends.  
“And you happen to be the God of Mischief,” Tony adds.  
“God of Mischief?” John is even more shocked. “And you’re dating Michelle, who’s like a sister to me?!”  
“I’m not like that anymore,” Loki firmly states. “Michelle has helped me change for the better.”  
“Who’s this Michelle you guys keep talking about?” Tony asks.  
“That’s why I’m seeking your help,” Loki answers. “She’s been kidnapped by HYDRA.”  
“HYDRA?” A man with short blond hair walks into the lab. “What’s going on with Hydra?”  
“Steve Rogers,” John almost gasps.

Steve glances over at Loki in question.

“What’s _he_ doing here?” Steve asks.  
“I’m going to explain myself again...” Loki rolls his eyes.  
“He’s come to us for help,” Tony munches on a chip. “Says a Michelle has been kidnapped by HYDRA.”  
“Who’s Michelle?” Steve asks.  
“Michelle harnesses the power of an infinity stone unlike any other,” Loki explains.  
“So what’s this about an infinity stone and HYDRA?” Another man with glasses walks into the lab.

Loki gazes at him wearily and they both stare at each other for a moment.

“Bruce...” Loki nods at him.  
“Loki,” Bruce nods at him.  
“If the power of an infinity stone is involved with HYDRA in the mix, that’s a recipe for disaster,” Tony concludes.  
“How long has she been missing?” Steve asks.  
“She’s been missing for at least five hours,” John answers. “A Dr. Strange says she can’t be located at the moment, more than likely confined.”  
“Knowing HYDRA, they must be planning on using Michelle for a world domination plot,” Bruce adds.  
“If we don’t get to her soon, a lot of damage can be done,” Loki says.  
“What’s Michelle to you again?” Bruce points a finger at Loki and John.  
“She’s practically a sister to me...” John responds. “And she is dating _him_ ,” he gestures at Loki with his cuffed hands. “How that happened, I’m not even sure.”  
“Whoa...Loki has a girlfriend?” Bruce seems amused by this. “I didn’t think I’d ever see the day.”  
“I came for your help, not to be ridiculed,” Loki is annoyed. “And my relationship with Michelle is none of your business.”  
“Relationship aside...” Steve brings back the focus. “We have to put an end to HYDRA’s plan... and before we can do that, we have to come up with a plan of our own. HYDRA is not to be taken lightly.”

There’s a moment of silence.

“So now that we’re all on the same page...” John says. “Can the handcuffs come off?”  
“Right,” Tony walks over with a key.

He unlocks John’s cuffs and heads over to Loki. To his surprise, his hands are already free. Tony looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m the God of Mischief and tricks...don’t be surprised,” Loki gives him a slight smirk.  
“Of course. How could I forget?” Tony’s sarcasm makes Loki smirk more. “Since you know more about Michelle’s abilities, then you need to get us started on tactics.”  
“Not a problem. Let’s get to it,” Loki immediately insists with a serious tone.

Loki begins to discuss with Tony and Bruce at a table. John and Steve watch them close by.

“I’ve never seen him this serious,” Steve says. “He’s completely different from before... Michelle must have really made an impression on him.”  
“Well, she really is a remarkable woman,” John crosses his arms. “But I’m still trying to figure Loki out.”


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly open my eyes, blinking a few times. My hair drapes forward as my head hangs low. I see I’m wearing a white hospital gown. My gaze turns to my hands and feet. They’re strapped down with some sort of metal, holding me up against a platform some feet high. I can’t budge.

“You certainly are an interesting specimen,” a man’s voice interrupts my dizzy thoughts. “The tests we’ve run on you are too weak for your power.”  
“Who...who are you?” I mumble, not able to lift my head.  
“I am Helmut Zemo. The current leader of HYDRA.”  
“HYDRA?”  
“We are known as a world terrorist organization. Our agenda seeks total world domination... I’m sure you now have an idea of why you’re here.”  
“What did...what did you do to me?” I am still dizzy.  
“Due to your strength and abilities, we injected you with a sedative to immobilize you in order to run some tests... Your power of an infinity stone is immense... it’s no surprise we can’t control you.”  
“How did you...find me?”  
“We detected your immense power somewhere in Europe. Once we pinpointed where exactly, we found you. You have friends affiliated with the Avengers...so we waited for the perfect time to strike.”

My mind recalls the dark SUV at the park the other night.

“You pose a vital role in our plot for global rule,” Zemo continues.  
“Once this sedative wears off... I’m gonna...deal with you...and your whole organization...”  
“That won’t be a problem anymore. The sedative can wear off...but you will obey my every command.”  
“What makes you...so confident?”  
“During our tests, we discovered something rather interesting...”

The conniving tone in his voice makes me a bit nervous.

“You carry a child,” Zemo continues.

My body tenses up in shock as I lift my head up at Zemo.

“It’s at its early stages, just over its first month,” Zemo explains. “Because we can’t control you, this child will fulfill that purpose.”  
“What did...you do?” I grimace.  
“In my hand, I hold a device,” he shows a small black detonator. “If you defy any of my orders, I will push this button. Once pushed, it will detonate a device planted inside the amniotic sac which will release a lethal fluid. If I die, it will detonate. You might survive...but your child will not.”  
“You...you bastard,” I grit my teeth.  
“If you wish for your child to live, you will obey my orders.”

My head drops, a grimace on my face as I know I have no other choice.

“That’s more like it,” Zemo says. “Once the sedative wears off completely, you will begin your first assignment immediately.”  
“What is it?” I weakly ask.  
“You will go to New York, and you will attack the Avengers headquarters... It’ll be a debut of your abilities under HYDRA.”

He turns and leaves the room through the sliding doors. My head hangs as tears flood my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s well past afternoon. John is sitting in the hallway with his elbows resting on his thighs. His hands hold his face as he’s in deep thought, wondering where I could possibly be.

“You’re not going to be in trouble if you skip out on work, are you?” Loki approaches him.  
“I called in for sick leave...” John replies, not looking up at him.

Loki studies John for a moment, standing a few feet to his right.

“You’re just as worried as I am for Michelle...” Loki says.  
“Of course... I feel at fault for her disappearance...” John replies.

Loki takes a seat beside him on his right on the bench.

“I feel just as guilty for not being by her side...” Loki admits.  
“I guess we’re both on the same boat in that sense...” John sighs. “Any luck?”  
“Tony and Bruce are on the lookout for any suspicious behavior that resembles HYDRA... Once we find something, that’ll be our lead to Michelle.”

Loki leans his head back against the wall. He recalls the last kiss he and I shared in the hotel room.

“Why wouldn’t Michelle tell me about any of this?” John asks.  
“She only meant well,” Loki replies. “She was waiting for the right moment... If you’d known, she was afraid it would put you in danger and compromise Asgard...”  
“And is Asgard full of gods?”  
“There are Asgardian people. Michelle is the Goddess of Dark Magic; I, the God of Mischief; my brother, Thor, God of Thunder.”  
“The God of Thunder is your brother?”  
“I’m adopted... He is the king of Asgard after the passing of our father...”  
“I’m sorry to hear that...”

John stares down at the floor.

“So you say Michelle made you a better person...” John says.  
“I’ll admit, I have my history of bad choices...” Loki explains. “As the God of Mischief and son of a monster race...I believed I was destined to do only evil. Until Michelle came into my life. She completely changed my view of myself. She makes me want to do good, to be a better person. She understands me, and I understand her. We’re two puzzle pieces that fit each other.”  
“That sounds like Michelle,” John lets out a smile. “She was always there to help others. Her heart is full of love...even after her tragic upbringing with abuse... I’m sure she’s already told you about that.”  
“Yes. My father, Odin, was the one who brought her here to Earth as an infant to get away from her father... Even after her upbringing, she still forgives the choice by my father of leaving her here. She only knows love.”

Loki and John both smile as they recall how I am as a person.

“As long as you truly love her,” John says. “I’m fine with it.”

Loki stares at the floor for a moment, recalling my comment of being only a royal guest at the palace.

“Listen, John...” Loki begins. “There’s something I want to talk to you about...”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s about Michelle... I am truly in love with her, and she with me... I want to ask her something, but I wish to ask for your blessing first...”  
“Are you...Are you asking for my blessing to marry Michelle?”  
“She has no other kin for me to ask blessing for, and you are practically a brother to her. You’re family.”

John turns to Loki and meets his gaze. He sees utmost sincerity in Loki’s eyes.

“I know we didn’t exactly get along at first...but I want to get along with you...especially for Michelle’s sake,” Loki says.

A sudden explosion goes off and the building trembles. John and Loki quickly get to their feet.

“HQ is under attack!” Steve runs down the hallway.

“By who?” Loki asks.  
“We don’t know yet. Just get ready to engage.”

Steve runs off down the hallway.

“Looks like this conversation has to wait,” John says. “I don’t have any special abilities...so I’m better off staying inside.”  
“Just stick with me. I’ll look after you,” Loki offers.  
“Thanks.”

— —

Loki and John make their way outside toward the commotion. Guards are running in all directions, engaging enemy troops. One enemy soldier is about to shoot John but Loki manages to subdue him and knock him out. He takes the laser gun and hands it to John.

“You know how to use this, don’t you?” Loki asks.  
“My dad was in the British Navy,” John takes the gun. “I learned a lot from him and military school.”

Loki gives him a slight smirk and they take off. Another enemy soldier tries to attack them, but John guns him down. The beam of energy shot out of the gun amazes John.

“I’m not sure what kind of technology this is, but I’m liking it!” John exclaims.

He takes the same gun from the enemy soldier and tosses it to Loki.

“The enemy is up ahead!” Tony lands in front of them in his iron suit. “An enemy team has attacked and is trying to destroy HQ.”  
“Is there a leader?” John asks.  
“The leader is causing the most damage,” Tony replies.  
“Any idea who it might be?” Loki asks.

An explosion goes off some yards behind them. They turn and wait for the smoke to disappear. The figure of a person becomes clearer. It’s the figure of a woman; she’s wearing a black leather bodysuit and combat boots. Loki stares intently, recognizing who it is.

“It’s Michelle...” Loki is in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

“Michelle...?” John gasps in confusion.

Loki stares at me in awe as I walk through the disappearing smoke. I stop in my tracks as my eyes meet his. His brows furrow in complete confusion, wondering what’s going on with me. My eyes sadden as my lips quiver, my right hand hovering over my stomach.

“Finish them,” Zemo speaks in my earpiece.

I stare at Loki and John who are also returning the look some yards away.

“Tell her to stand down,” Tony tells Loki.

Loki ignores him and continues to watch me.

“Finish them,” Zemo’s voice grows impatient.  
“Tell her to stand down,” Tony raises his left arm at me. “Or I will use force.”  
“Finish them! That is an order!” Zemo commands.

Tony’s armor fires a missile at me but I easily deflect it to the side, causing an explosion. I hold my hands up as a crimson aura glows up my arms. My eyes begin to glow crimson as the ground trembles.

“This doesn’t look good,” Tony says.

The entire Avengers HQ building glows crimson, as it is enveloped in red. In a flash of red, everyone blacks out.

— —

Loki opens his eyes slowly. He finds himself laying on a bed. His eyes scan the room and it looks familiar. It’s his and my bedroom in the Asgardian palace. He jumps from his bed and darts to the two chamber doors. Could this have been a bad dream? He desperately hopes so. As he runs down the hallway, he hopes to run into me. He is about to turn the corner when he runs into his brother.

“Where is Michelle?” Loki frantically asks. “Is she here?”  
“Whoa, easy, brother,” Thor holds his shoulders. “Calm down...”  
“Is Michelle here?”  
“Look, we will discuss it-“  
“Is she here or not?!”

Thor understands how frantic Loki is because of me. He gives Loki a moment to breathe.

“Tony has explained everything to me,” Thor finally says.

It wasn’t a dream to Loki’s dismay. His head drops a bit.

“We’ll discuss this with everyone... come with me,” Thor reassures him.

— —

Thor opens the doors to the dinning hall. At the royal dining table, Loki sees everyone there: John, Tony, Steve, Bruce. Thor has arranged food for them to eat along with beverages at the table. Loki walks over to them, who are enjoying the accommodations.

“Fine palace you got here,” Tony holds a glass of wine.  
“I’m pleased you’re enjoying our hospitality...” Loki grumbles.  
“What else can we do? After your girlfriend completely made our HQ vanish into thin air.”

Loki shoots him a death glare, not pleased by the tone he uses to speak of me.

“So what’s her deal?” Tony asks.  
“If I’d known, I wouldn’t be here talking to you...” Loki sternly looks at Tony.  
“Sorry to sound so rude, but your girlfriend was going to kill us.”  
“Believe me, if she wanted to, she could have.”  
“What are you implying?”  
“She is obviously following orders against her will. I figured a genius such as yourself would figure that out.”

Tony tilts his head at Loki as a touché.

“What makes you think she’s under some form of control?” Steve asks. “How don’t you know she’s gone rogue?”  
“Because she’s not like that,” Loki growls. “She was wearing an earpiece... There’s a chance she was taking orders from someone through that device.”  
“Hm. Can’t believe I didn’t catch that,” Tony sips from his wine glass. “Was too busy admiring her beauty.”

Loki sends him a warning gaze.

“Relax, I’m kidding ya,” Tony finishes his wine glass.  
“Perhaps we should stop indulging and start figuring out a way to help Michelle,” Loki is growing annoyed.  
“While you were taking your beauty rest, we talked over some things,” Tony turns to the group. “It’s confirmed that HYDRA is behind Michelle’s kidnapping... and they used our HQ to test her powers... Now she and HYDRA have disappeared without a trace, and HQ is missing too. That’s not good.”  
“Either it’s been completely destroyed by Michelle or they somehow managed to preserve it. Is Michelle capable of that?” Bruce looks over at Loki.  
“There’s still mystery behind what she’s truly capable of...” Loki explains. “But knowing Michelle, she might have sent your HQ to another realm, similar to the way she did to us.”  
“Why would she send Avengers HQ to another realm?” John asks.  
“She knows her captors are planning something evil... perhaps she knows your headquarters holds valuable information and decided to keep it out of our enemies’ possession.”  
“If that’s the case, she’s one smart gal,” Tony nods.  
“You have no idea,” John scoffs.  
“Whoa...take a look at this guys...” Bruce holds up a device with a monitor that displays the NYC news.

Everyone gathers around and sees an aerial view of the aftermath where Avengers HQ was. The land is completely destroyed. The news headline reads “Avengers defeated?”

“As you can see, there is no trace of the headquarters,” the news reporter says. “It seems the facility has been completely obliterated... And we only assume the Avengers have shared the same fate.”  
“They think we’re dead,” Bruce says.  
“Then that further proves Michelle’s intentions,” Tony observes. “If HYDRA thinks we’re dead, then they have no worry about us. This gives us an advantage to strike without their knowledge.”  
“Michelle thought this through...” John stands in thought with his arms crossed.  
“She’s bought us time and given us an advantage,” Tony continues. “I’ll be damned if we waste that.”  
“What’s next?” John asks.  
“We find HYDRA and we go to them,” Steve explains. “But we also have to figure out how they’re controlling Michelle. From what we saw, she’s still conscious of her actions... so she’s not under any mind control.”  
“If that’s the case, how else could they be controlling her?” Bruce asks. “If she has such immense power that can’t be controlled, what could they possibly be doing to hold her against her will?”  
“Perhaps they’re using someone,” Thor suggests.  
“What, like a hostage?” Bruce asks.  
“Maybe they’ve threatened to hurt someone if she doesn’t follow their orders,” Tony suggests.  
“But who could they be using?” Loki shakes his head. “The only ones she considers close kin are here in this palace.”  
“Once we figure that out, we can break Michelle free of their commands,” Steve adds. “For now, we locate HYDRA.”


	11. Chapter 11

I am standing at a large window that overlooks a shoreline into the sea. My gaze stares into the distance in deep thought. The sliding door into the practically empty white room opens behind me, but I don’t bother to turn.

“Your powers proved well,” Zemo says as the door slides shut. “I must say I am very impressed.”

I keep my gaze down at the scenery.

“It truly was amazing how you easily got rid of those Avengers,” he continues. “Completely obliterated them...no trace of them left.”

Silence is all he receives from me.

“You even got rid of your beloved,” Zemo almost sounds amused.

My eyes dart up.

“It seems rather suspicious...” he continues. “I understand how you wouldn’t hesitate getting rid of those strangers, the ones you didn’t know... but to kill the one you love? Without a struggle? I’m not so sure how true that is.”  
“What more do you want from me?!” I dart around and stop in front of him. “I killed innocent people...the very people who could put a stop to your evil plans...along with the man I loved... And you have the ability to also kill me and my unborn child, who is the only thing holding me back from obliterating you.”

Zemo stares into my watery eyes, convinced of my rage. He lets out a smirk.

“Hold on to that rage,” he turns to the door. “You can unleash it in your next assignment.”

I watch him walk out of the room, the sliding doors shut behind him.

“How can I warn them?” I think to myself. “They can trace any hint of magic in this room...and they have 24 hour surveillance on me...”

I walk over back to the window and lean my hand against the shiny glass, through my reflection.

“I’m just gonna have to wait until I get out for our next assignment,” I think to myself. “They can’t surveillance me then...I just hope I can get the news to them on time.”

— —

Loki stands at the balcony of the grand dinning hall that overlooks the sea past the fjords. His hands lean against the clean cut stone as he is in deep thought.

“Where could you be?” He thinks to himself. “Where are they holding you?”  
“You alright?” John interrupts his thoughts.  
“Yes. Just needed some fresh air...” Loki clears his throat.

John stands a few feet to Loki’s right, gazing out into the sea as well.

“To think Michelle never mentioned a place like this...” John admires the scenery. “I can understand why she would want to keep this to herself,” he tries to humor.  
“She and I cast a spell to keep Asgard hidden,” Loki explains. “This place is impossible to find without access.”

Both stare off into the distance, seagulls cawing as they soar across the sky.

“What could they be using against Michelle to control her?” Loki wonders aloud. “Surely it might be a person...but who?”  
“As you said before, every person possible has been ruled out...” John thinks to himself.  
“I am thought to be dead, so it can’t be myself... I don’t know if the enemy is aware of Thor and Jane. Even so, they wouldn’t be able to find us. No one knows of Asgard but us and Michelle...so I highly doubt the enemy would force her to come here.”  
“So their next target has to be big,” John says. “If HYDRA is trying to prove a message with Michelle’s powers, they’d have to do it in a big way.”  
“In what sense?”  
“Their first hit was Avengers HQ. That was their first message to the world to say they mean business and they’ve gotten rid of the people who could stop them. Now, they’re moving on to their next big hit.”  
“But where could it be?”  
“There’s activity,” Tony calls out to them from inside.

Loki and John look at each other for a moment before rushing after Tony.

“Where?” Loki asks as they follow Tony back to the group.  
“HYDRA is going after SHIELD,” Tony replies. “Fury has detected enemy aircraft heading their way.”  
“They’ve also traced their point of departure to locate their base,” Bruce adds. “It’s on an island in the Norwegian Sea.”  
“That’s pretty close,” John says.  
“The plan will be to find the mastermind who’s controlling Michelle and halt his control over her. Once that’s done, it’s game over.”  
“But at the same time, we must be careful,” Bruce adds. “Whatever or whoever is being used to control Michelle must be important...so we have to take precaution.”  
“SHIELD HQ has moved closer to the HYDRA base and will have aircraft for us landing not too far from our location,” Tony explains. “We’ll use the aircraft to go under their radar to sneak into their base. That’s where we put a stop to all this.”

Everyone nods in comprehension.

“You tagging along for the ride?” Tony turns to Thor.  
“I’ll do whatever I can to get Michelle back,” Thor replies.  
“Excellent. The more man power we got, the better.”  
“God power,” Thor humorously corrects him.  
“Right,” Tony nods.  
“Let’s suit up and head out,” Steve instructs the group.


	12. Chapter 12

Zemo has sent out a squad to attack SHIELD HQ. At least a dozen HYDRA ships have been sent with me for this assignment. I am standing at the front of the aircraft I’m in, peering out the glass window. My eyes widen a bit at the large SHIELD airship that appears behind the clouds. I never thought I’d see such an enormous aircraft.

“It’s no wonder they needed me...” I think to myself. “I don’t think they’d stand a chance without me against these guys...”  
“Prepare for breach,” Zemo speaks into my earpiece.

The pilot in my aircraft pushes some buttons and a missile hatch opens.

“Firing missile one,” The pilot says.

I watch as a missile locks on and deploys at the airship. My fist clenches at the sight. With my magic, I make the missile spiral out of control and explode before it even reaches the ship.

“Must’ve been a defect,” the pilot says. “Deploying second missile.”

But before he can do anything, the SHIELD airship launches missiles of its own. They hit several HYDRA airships while the rest engage in attack. I grasp a railing as the pilot steers the ship out of a missile’s sight. He maneuvers left and right, dodging every missile zipping at us. It’s no surprise SHIELD has launched such an aggressive defense. A missile hits the wing of our aircraft, causing alarms and sirens to go off.

“We’re crash landing into the ship!” the pilot yells.

I brace myself as the ship crashes into the side of the SHIELD aircraft, creating a massive entrance inside. This allows access to other HYDRA troops to infiltrate.

“Now-is -your chance,” Zemo’s voice breaks up.  
“The earpiece has been damaged,” I say.  
“Fulfill- your- duty,” he instructs.

With a heavy sigh, I take the earpiece off and toss it aside.

“What am I going to do?” I wonder.

— —

Bruce is steering a small SHIELD aircraft toward the HYDRA base on the remote island. Tony is in his iron suit and Steve is in his own red, white and blue suit. Loki has swapped his clothes for his Asgardian battle outfit and is standing beside Thor. He sees Loki is stressed in thought and places a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll take care of this, brother,” Thor tries to console him.

Loki just gives him a hopeful nod. It was decided John would head to the SHIELD HQ airship to report to them on my whereabouts. They’d purposefully allow the HYDRA squad to breach into the SHIELD aircraft in order to get to me.

“They’ve just attacked,” John speaks into everyone’s earpieces.  
“Any sign of Michelle?” Steve asks.  
“Not yet.”  
“Just keep them distracted,” Tony says. “Once you find Michelle, try to get her to delay their actions somehow. To buy us some time.”  
“Gotcha,” John cuts out.  
“We’re approaching fast,” Bruce says. “Prepare for landing.”

Suddenly, the ship shakes violently with an explosion to the left wing.

“We’ve been hit!” Bruce steers the aircraft with difficulty.

The aircraft begins to fly out of control, whizzing through the tall forest trees.

“I can’t steer it much longer!” Bruce yells. “You’re gonna have to jump!”

He drops the cargo hatch open and lowers the aircraft closer to ground. Tony flies out in his suit. Steve, Thor and Loki jump out and roll on the ground. They get to their feet and watch Bruce crash land into a smaller building of the facility.

“That’s one way to make an entrance,” Steve says.

HYDRA troops shoot at them as they charge from all directions. A few bunkers begin to shoot at them. Thor summons his thunder and attacks a group, immobilizing them. Steve sprints into another group and launches himself at them after hurling his shield. Tony is using his energy blasts and missiles to take some troops out.

“Loki, get inside and find the mastermind,” Tony speaks into the earpiece. “I’ll clear a path for you.”

Loki sprints through the fighting crowd, avoiding enemy shots. A few troops aim their guns at Loki but Tony blasts them over a railing. Loki summons his magic and sends a blast of green energy into the main facility. A ripple of blue energy flashes along the building.

“It’s got a force field,” Loki says.  
“Got it covered,” Tony replies.

Tony launches a missile into the building that deactivates the force field. Loki blasts another ball of green energy into a large metal door but it’s not enough to breach. Dozens of troops armed with a tank approach Loki.

“I’m in need of assistance,” Loki says.

Suddenly, the Hulk crash lands through the crowd of troops. He grabs a hold of the tank nozzle and hurls the massive tank into the facility, breaking a hole for entrance.

“Much appreciated,” Loki nods at the Hulk as he sprints inside.

Some enemy troops spot Loki but he makes holograms of himself to confuse them. He uses his magic energy blasts to disarm and immobilize some troops. More troops pour in but Tony flies in through a glass window and assists.

”We’ve got sight on Michelle!” John speaks into the earpiece. “We’re taking serious damage here!”

Tony thinks for a moment.

“Grab a troop and interrogate,” Tony instructs Loki. “We’ve gotta find who’s behind this to prevent Michelle from doing anymore damage.”

Loki charges a troop and punches him in the stomach, then flips him on to his back on the floor.

“Whoa, you got some moves,” Tony jokes.  
“Tell me where your leader is!” Loki demands from the troop.  
“You won’t get anything out of me!” The troop responds.  
“I don’t have time for this,” Loki growls and summons a portal.

He hurls the troop into it. The troops lands on a rocky surface hard on his back. He groans at the pain but stops moving once he hears a growl from behind. He slowly turns his head toward the sound. To his horror, some kind of monstrous being stands before him. It has dozens of purple tentacles and its mouth opens to reveal hundreds of jagged teeth. The troop makes a run for it, the creature crawling after him.

“I’ll talk! I’ll tell you!” The troop yelps. “Get me out of here!”

The creature is about to grab a hold of him with its tentacles but he falls through a portal at his feet. He lands in front of Loki and Tony, gazing up at them in horror.

“Jeez, where’d you send him?” Tony is surprised.  
“I’ll send him back if he doesn’t start talking!” Loki warns.  
“Believe me, he’ll do it,” Tony advises the troop.  
“Helmut Zemo!” The troop yelps.  
“Is he the one giving Michelle orders?” Loki asks.  
“Yes! He’s in the main control room down the corridor to the left!” The troop trembles.  
“Thank you for cooperating,” Loki then swings his fist at him in the jaw and knocks him out.

Loki turns to the corridor and makes a run for it. Tony accompanies him. They reach a large metal door that requires card access. Tony fires a blast at it and the door flies open. Enemy troops fire at them but Loki shields himself and Tony with a veil of green. Tony launches small missiles to disarm and immobilize them. A man with glasses turns to them in surprise and backs away as Loki and Tony corner him.

“Stay back!” Zemo warns, holding up a detonator.  
“That doesn’t look good,” Tony says.  
“Release Michelle of your demands!” Loki orders.  
“That won’t be simple,” Zemo replies.  
“Perhaps you’d like some persuasion,” Loki summons a blade to his neck.  
“Hold on! We don’t know what that detonator can do,” Tony advises.  
“At the push of this button, I can kill Michelle,” Zemo explains. “I’d advise you to unhand me.”

Loki stares angrily into Zemo’s eyes in frustration but eventually lets go of him.

“Clever woman,” Zemo holds his neck. “She made it appear as if she killed you...giving you an opportunity for a surprise attack. I wonder where the Avengers headquarters went... It makes me wonder what other surprises her power holds.”  
“You cannot control her power,” Loki warns. “No one can. It is still a mystery what she’s capable of, even to us.”  
“All the more reason to test it,” Zemo smirks. “Tell me...were you aware of her condition?”

Zemo begins to walk to the side, Tony and Loki eyeing him warily.

“What condition?” Loki asks.  
“You’re her lover and you do not know?” Zemo is amused. “Well, she didn’t either.”  
“Quit chatting and give it up,” Tony is now impatient. “It’s over.”  
“Is it now?” Zemo says. “Michelle is still under my command.”  
“Just what are you using to control her?” Loki asks.  
“I can’t give you valuable information like that,” Zemo spots his troops sneaking into the room.

Zemo crouches to the side as his troops bombard Loki and Tony with shots. Tony is hit in the back multiple times and Loki as well. Zemo shields himself behind some troops as they continue to shoot. Tony spots some troops toss some grenades at them

“Give us some cover!” Tony tells Loki.

Loki nods and creates a shield around them. The grenades deflect off the force field and scatter into different directions. They explode, causing the building to tremble. Pieces of the ceiling begin to fall as the building begins to crumble. Dust clouds from the debris block everyone’s vision. Zemo attempts to make a run for it, but a portion of the ceiling lands on top of him, crushing the lower half of his body. He screams in agonizing pain. Many of his troops were also crushed and some have fled. Tony and Loki spot Zemo once the dust begins to clear and they approach him. Zemo begins to cough up blood.

“It’s over,” Tony opens his helmet.  
“I’m not...going out alone,” Zemo struggles to speak. “The detonator was only for manual use...I die, and it still goes off.”  
“What does it detonate?” Tony is concerned.  
“Michelle won’t be able to save herself and the child...” Zemo grunts.  
“Child?” Tony is perplexed.  
“You think you’ve won...” Zemo talks to Loki. “Your family will join me.”  
“Something’s happening to Michelle!” John says through the earpiece. “She’s collapsed!”  
“What did you do?” Loki grows afraid.  
“I planted a device in the amniotic sac...” Zemo coughs. “If detonated, it releases poison that will kill the unborn child...and possibly Michelle.”

Loki trembles with anger and fear.

“Bring Michelle to us ASAP!” Tony instructs to John.  
“Already heading your way!” John confirms.


	13. Chapter 13

John is in a smaller aircraft, holding me in his arms as I tremble. My eyes feel heavy as I struggle to stay conscious.

“Stay with me, Michelle!” John holds my face.  
“John...” I speak weakly.  
“I’m here, Michelle! I’m here!”  
“The...the baby...”  
“How much longer until we reach the others?” John asks the pilot.  
“Less than a few minutes!” The pilot responds.  
“Stay with me,” John keeps shaking my face a bit.

He sees I’m getting more pale and weak.

“The baby...” I say again.  
“The baby?” John is confused.  
“He’s poisoned the baby...”  
“Michelle...you’re...pregnant?”  
“Tell Loki...” I mutter. “Tell him...about the baby...I’m not gonna make it...”  
“Don’t say that! We’ll get you what you need!”  
“It’s too late, John...”

I take a hold of John’s hand and look him in the eyes.

“Thank you...for being a brother to me...” I give him a weak smile.  
“Michelle, don’t...”  
“I’m sure you would have been a great uncle...”  
“Please, stay with me!” John grows more frantic.  
“Tell Loki...he would’ve been a great father...”  
“We’re approaching the destination!” The pilot says.  
“You’ll get to him yourself! Stay with me!” John shakes me a bit to keep me awake.  
“Tell him... I love him...” I whisper.

John stares into my eyes as I give him one last smile. His eyes water as my eyes slowly close. My hand becomes limp in his.

“Michelle! Please! No!” John embraces me with tears rolling down his face.

The aircraft prepares for landing. Loki is running frantically toward the ship, with the rest of the group behind him. The ship lands and the cargo hatch opens. Loki wastes no time and sprints inside. He freezes in his steps once he spots me lifeless in John’s arms. John looks up at him, his face and eyes red, tears rolling down his face. Loki stares in utter shock. He eventually moves toward John and drops to his knees beside my lifeless body. John hands me over to Loki and decides to give him time alone. He makes his way out of the ship through the cargo hatch where the rest of the group awaits. They see John’s distraught face and immediately figure out what’s happened. Loki caresses my pale face, hoping that I’d somehow open my eyes. His eyes flood with tears as he places a hand on my stomach. He holds his face against mine as he cries. A slight breeze brushes against him, prompting him to look up.

“I’m sorry I’m late...” Stephen Strange apologizes.

Loki watches him with teary eyes. Stephen holds his hands up to the round relic of his necklace.

“The Eye of Agamotto,” Stephen explains. “It contains the power of the Time Stone.”

He holds his hands over my body, creating green circles with patterns.

“With it, I can manipulate the flow of time,” Stephen continues. “I will reverse Michelle to the state she was in before the poison was administered...and will remove the device from the child.”

Loki watches in awe as my pale skin gradually returns to its normal shade. After a few seconds, Stephen pulls his hands back. Loki stares at me until my eyes shoot open with a gasp. I glance around in confusion and gaze up into Loki’s eyes.

“Michelle...” Loki gasps.  
“Loki...” I smile up at him. “The baby!” I am frantic.  
“No need to worry,” Stephen reassures. “I’ve removed the device. Your child is safe from harm.”  
“Thank you,” I place my hand on Stephen’s forearm in gratitude, tears flooding my eyes.

Stephen nods with a smile. Loki and I embrace, an enormous sense of relief washes over us. Stephen exits the ship to give us privacy.

“So it’s true...” Loki pulls away and places a hand on my stomach.  
“You’re gonna be a father...” I smile up at him.

Loki stares at me in amazement with his mouth slightly open, but then lets out a chuckle. I laugh quietly with him as we embrace with a passionate kiss.

“Come on. The others are waiting,” Loki helps me to my feet.

We walk out of the cargo hatch, meeting the gazes of the group. John stares at me in complete shock. He rushes over to embrace me.

“But- how?” He looks at me.  
“There’s a lot you still don’t understand when it comes to sorcery...” I smile up at him.

He pulls me into another hug, planting a kiss on the top of my head. Thor walks over to me and gives me a hug as well.

“It turned out for the best,” Steve smiles as the group watches the scene.  
“Thanks to the wizard,” Tony pats Stephen on the back.  
“Sorcerer,” Stephen corrects him.  
“Whatever,” Tony laughs.


	14. Chapter 14

I’ve brought the Avengers HQ back from another realm, and it was fixed back to how it was, as if it never disappeared. Things are back to normal, at least for now. 

Fury has brought me in for questioning at Avengers HQ after all the HYDRA troops have been detained. I’m currently in a lab, discussing important matters regarding my abilities with Nick Fury. Bruce and some doctors are also examining me thoroughly to make sure the baby and I are fine. Loki is waiting outside the chamber doors, with John and the others. He’s sitting on a bench, hunched over with his head lowered.

“How much longer will this take?” Loki rubs his temple.

“Relax, it’s part of the procedure,” Steve has his arms crossed. “Fury wants to assure she’s free of any other harmful devices and to gain more knowledge of her abilities.”

“She’s been through enough,” Loki slaps his hands on to his thighs. “It surely mustn’t be good for her condition.”

“Frantic father-to-be,” Tony mutters.

“Just relax...” John places a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “They’re taking care of her. We have to make sure she and the baby are well.”

Loki looks up at John’s reassuring eyes for a moment and then nods. 

“Worrying will only make you feel worse,” Thor pats Loki on the back. “Michelle is strong. You know that well.”

The sliding doors open with Bruce and Fury walking out. Loki jumps to his feet and scurries to them.

“How is she?” Loki asks.

“She’s doing fine,” Fury replies.

“Doctors have confirmed she and the baby are well,” Bruce looks at a clipboard. “She’s exhausted so she’s been asleep for some time now.”

“Can I see her?” Loki asks.

“Yes, go right ahead,” Fury gestures for him to go in.

Loki doesn’t hesitate and heads down the corridor toward the lab. He sees me in a white patient gown, laying on a hospital bed, sound asleep under the light blue sheets. The monitor quietly beeps with my calm heart rate. Loki takes a seat on a chair with wheels and scoots it next to the bed. He reaches for my hand and gently takes a hold of it, careful not to wake me. He stares at my peaceful face as I breathe gracefully in my sleep.

“I’m glad you and the baby are safe...” Loki softly speaks to me. “If only I’d known about our child sooner... I would have taken better precaution to keep you safe.”

He watches me with heavy eyes. After long silence, he eventually falls asleep at the side of my bed, holding my hand in his.

 

— —

 

Loki slowly blinks his eyes. He lifts his head up with a squint.

“Have a good nap?” I say.

His eyes brighten at the sight of me awake. He sits up straight and scoots his chair closer to me.

“How are you feeling?” He asks. 

“Great. Hungry, but great,” I nod.

“Tell me whatever it is you wish to eat and I shall bring it.”

“Umm...” I’m a bit surprised. “Some veggie burgers would be nice...”

“Already on it,” John walks in with four bags.

“So much food...” My eyebrows raise as he brings a table over and sets up the food.

“Thank you, but why so much?” Loki asks.

“For the whole gang, of course!” Tony walks in with an additional four bags of food.

Thor, Bruce and Steven join with drinks and other snacks. Loki and I glance at them in disbelief.

“We knew you two had been sleeping for a good while,” John explains. “So we figured you’d have an appetite.”

“So why not have lunch as a family?” Tony humors as he helps set up the food.

“You’re all too kind,” I smile.

“I’m sure you’ll be eating like this soon with the bun in the oven,” Tony teases.

“Veggie burgers and fries for the miss,” John sets the tray over my bed with food and a bottle of aloe vera juice. “And regular burgers for the Prince,” he hands Loki a bag of food and a drink.

“You know, I still can’t get over the fact that Loki has a girlfriend, let alone, about to have a kid,” Bruce holds a burger.

“So how’s it feel?” Tony firmly pats Loki on the back after biting a burger. “You’re gonna be a dad.”

“If you really wish to know...” Loki gets a bit shy but tries to hide it. “It feels almost surreal.”

“Let’s not forget, Thor also has a kid on the way,” I smile at Thor.

“Two babies! Wow, you guys really are working on building the royal family tree, huh?” Tony jokes.

“Any idea on the genders yet?” Steven asks before eating some fries.

“Jane and I want it to be a surprise until birth,” Thor answers. “But I strongly believe it to be a boy.”

“Of course you would,” Tony remarks.

“And yours?” John asks me.

“It’s a bit too soon to tell,” I reply. “I’m only a bit over a month in. Regardless, I want the gender to be a surprise as well.”

“It’s fun trying to picture Loki as a father,” Bruce teases.

“The irony when the kid will play tricks on him,” Tony laughs.

“Think of it as karma,” Thor nudges Loki in the arm.

Loki can’t help but laugh. Seeing him like this always makes me beam with joy.

“Let’s come up with names,” Bruce excitedly suggests.

“Wallaby,” Tony throws out there.

“What in the heavens kind of name is that?” Loki turns to Tony, almost offended.

“Corduroy. Prescott. Billy. Dick.”

“Alright, that’s enough from you,” John points a finger at Tony. “You will not be naming my future niece or nephew.”

“Just being creative,” Tony shakes his head with some sass.

“You guys will not be naming our child,” my eyes widen with a scoff.

“Tony sounds good, too,” Tony munches on a burger.

“Stick to eating for now,” Loki jokes at him.


	15. Chapter 15

The doctors have confirmed I’m ready to be released. It’s late in the evening. I’ve finished getting myself ready with clothes that Loki has dropped off before disappearing with John at least an hour ago. The clothes he’s left includes a maroon turtleneck dress that reaches past my knees, and it has lace fabric sleeves from the shoulders to the wrists. Silver dangling earrings and black flats are also a part of the outfit. 

“Just why did he have me wear this?” I wonder aloud as I look in the bathroom mirror.

I shrug it off and head out. The sliding doors that lead into the hallway shut behind me.

“Hi, I’m Happy Hogan. I’m with Mr. Stark. Come with me, Miss,” a smartly dressed man awaits me.

“Um. Okay,” I raise an eyebrow.

He leads me outside to a sleek black car with dark window tints. He holds the door open for me and closes it after I climb in. I glance around the inside of the car and see the fine black leather seats and fancy assets.

“What’s going on?” I wonder to myself.

“We’re heading to one of Mr. Stark’s penthouses,” Happy says.

“One?” I laugh.

“Yes, I’m sure you know by now how Tony likes to live a lavish lifestyle.”

“Yep. He’s quite the character.”

Happy chuckles. We finally reach a tall building. Happy parks the car and opens the door for me. A valet takes the car as we enter the building. Happy continues to lead me toward an elevator and we enter. The door closes after Happy hits the top floor button.

“So I hear you’re into magic,” Happy says.

“Yeah, I guess you can say that,” I laugh.

“Thanks for not completely obliterating Avengers HQ. Tony would have been devastated,” he jokes.

“He should be glad I didn’t obliterate _him_ ,” I joke.

“He appreciates that too.”

The door opens and we exit. Happy stops at the doorway of the penthouse, standing to the side.

“Please head inside,” Happy smiles as he gestures to the doors.

“Thank you for the escort,” I nod at him. “But what exactly is going on?”

“You’ll find out when you go in.”

I walk up to the dark chocolate colored doors and push them open. Inside reveals a dim penthouse with a long red carpet that leads further down. Standing in front is Tony wearing a light grey dress shirt and black dress pants.

“My you look stunning,” he compliments.

“Thank you...where am I supposed to go?” I’m confused.

“Great question. I’ll take you there,” he holds his arm out for me to grab.

I take it and he leads me toward another door. Tony stops in front of the door and turns to me.

“Go on ahead,” Tony instructs.

I let go of him and open the door. Behind it stands Steven Rogers, who’s wearing a light blue dress shirt with dark grey pants.

“This way, Miss,” he kindly holds his arm out.

I’m still dumbfounded. I take a hold of his arm and he leads me around the corner, following the red carpet. He stops in front of yet another door.

“Go ahead,” Steven says.

I let go of his arm and push the door open. Standing there like the other two is Bruce Banner, wearing a navy blue dress shirt with light grey dress pants.

“Please allow me to lead you to the next door,” he holds his arm out.

“Ah, more doors ahead,” I nod.

Bruce chuckles a bit as he leads me around another corner to a door. He gestures for me to go on ahead. I push the door open and there I find Thor, wearing a dark grey dress shirt and black dress pants.

“If I may,” he holds his arm out for me to take.

“Let me guess...another door?” I joke.

“What makes you think that?” He grins.

I chuckle as he leads me down a hallway to another door. I let go of him and open it. Behind it stands John, who’s wearing a white dress shirt and dark grey dress pants.

“Care to tell me what’s going on?” I smile at him.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” John smiles.

He leads me on the red carpet down the high ceiling ball room.

“Michelle... I’ve known you for years...” John begins. “And I love you as a sister...”

I look up at him to continue.

“Even if you are the daughter of a demon sorcerer,” he continues.

“I see Loki filled you in,” I chuckle.

“He’s told me enough,” John nods with a chuckle. “Even so... I couldn’t have asked for a better friend...a better sister.”

John stops in front of tinted glass doors. He turns to me and takes a hold of my hand.

“No matter what... I’ll always be there for you,” he smiles.

“Ditto, big brother,” I return the gaze.

“Now...he’s waiting for you,” he holds his hand toward the door.

I walk to the doors and push them open. The red carpet leads me to the dimly lit penthouse patio. I gaze toward the balcony and see someone familiar. He’s wearing a reseda green dress shirt and black dress pants with black dress shoes. His slim but muscular physique is familiar but the hair throws me off. I continue to make my way toward him as he has his hands on the balcony railing, gazing out into the distance.

“Loki?” I finally call out.

I reach him as he turns his attention to me. His black hair is neatly cut short, making him look sharper. The new hair cut defines his masculine jawline. I stare up into his eyes as he gives me a loving gaze, smiling at my reaction to his new look.

“Surprised?” He smiles.

“Your hair...it’s...” I’m still in awe.

“John convinced me to cut it,” he gives a bashful smile. “Said it was...more suitable for the occasion.”

“And just what exactly is the occasion?”

Loki turns his whole body toward me, inching closer.

“Do you recall the comment you’d said back at the palace?” He asks. “When you said that you’re just a royal guest...”

“Yes...” I reply.

“And do you recall when I said I’m in love with you?”

“All the time. I know you love me.”

He looks down shyly for a moment at the floor, gathering his words.

“You’ve changed my life for the better,” he continues. “My only wish is to spend the rest of my life with you...to be my soul mate for eternity.”

I stare up at him, encouraging him with loving eyes.

“And now, you carry my child,” he smiles in disbelief. “I never thought myself to be a father...but you’re going to make it possible.”

I blink at him still confused. He nervously takes out a green velvet box from his pocket. He lowers himself on one knee and holds the small box up toward me.

“Michelle...will you be my wife?” Loki stares deep into my eyes while holding the open box, revealing a sterling silver ring with a ruby and an emerald stone engraved into each other.

My eyebrows raise a bit in surprise, my mouth agape. I stare down at him as tears fill my eyes. There’s silence as I am in deep thought, but Loki waits patiently.

”There are still things I don’t know about myself...” I begin. “I carry a lot of...baggage I guess is a way of putting it. A lot of it... I hope you understand that and are prepared...especially with a child on the way.”

Loki lets out a warm smile as he caresses my left cheek.

”My Love, I am very well aware of that,” he answers. “I am prepared...so long as I take this journey with you.”

He holds my right hand with his left and looks deep into my eyes. Those blue eyes of his are filled to the brim with love.

”Will you be my wife?” He proposes again.

I gaze up at him while biting my lip.

“Yes,” I give him a warm smile.

His nervous demeanor changes into a surprised happy one as he takes the ring and slips it on to my left ring finger. Once he’s standing up, he tucks the box away into his pocket. He then lowers his face to mine to kiss me. I return it with just as much affection. After a few seconds, I pull away.

“So when’s the wedding?” I look up at him.

“In a week,” he answers excitedly.

“Just like your brother,” I laugh.

“I wish to make you my princess as soon as possible,” Loki grins.

“Well, at least it’s soon enough where I’ll fit into a dress,” I joke.

Loki wraps his arms around my hips as he chuckles.


End file.
